


In The End, It Was All About Love

by ufp13



Series: In the End, It Was All About... [7]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-30
Updated: 2009-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man can dream...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The End, It Was All About Love

Exhausted, he walked home at the end of a long and stressful shift, looking forward to a shower, a glass of Tyrol’s finest and some racktime. When he opened the hatch, he didn’t find his quarters to be as dark as he had expected them. The small light at the desk was glowing which meant either his visitor had forgotten to switch it off when she left or he wasn’t alone. Obviously, the latter was the case, judging by the redheaded, slender female form that flung itself into his arms, wrapping its extremities around him, attacking his mouth with a passionate kiss. Instinctively, he returned it while enveloping her in a tight embrace. As they neared breathlessness, she slid down his body to stand on her own again, then she pushed him back against the hatch in a move that caught him by surprise. Before he could register what was happening, she was on her knees in front of him and had opened his pants, already fondling his penis through his boxers.

“Lau-ra!”

She jerked both trousers and boxers down to provide herself better access to his fast hardening flesh. He tried to reach for her, but she grabbed his hands and pressed them forcefully to the flat metal behind him in an unmistakable statement. After applying emphasising pressure to his wrists to ensure her message was understood and her order would be obeyed, she let go of his arms in favour of his erection that was momentarily enjoying the soft caress of her lips. While one hand cupped his testicles, the other rubbed his shaft, making him groan lightly at the delicious tension of arousal that replaced the work related unpleasant one. Her tongue circled his tip, playfully teasing, occasionally interrupted by a feathery kiss of the same teasing nature.

Burying his hands in her fiery locks to hold her in place as he shoved his cock into the welcoming wetness of her mouth was what he really wanted to do at the moment. Fighting the urge, however, he remained at her mercy, sure she would eventually deliver what she was promising – hopefully before he passed out in arousal or frustration. As if on cue, she closed her lips around his member, enveloping part of it in wet warmth, suckling it slightly. The rest received ministrations from her wicked fingers which kneaded, caressed and scratched the sensitive flesh. When he felt his groin tighten and prepared himself to suppress a cry of release, she stopped, took her mouth off him; her hands stilled, leaving him cold. A frustrated moan escaped his throat, mingling in the air with a soft giggle she hadn’t been able to hold back in response.

“Laura!” he growled.

“Yes, darling?” Her tone was overly sweet and each syllable marked with a kiss to his throbbing erection.

“Don’t…”

She let him slide back into her mouth again, scratching her teeth along the length as she did, robbing him of the ability of speech. “Don’t what?” she inquired a moment later, exposing his wet arousal to the air once more.

“Tease!” he rumbled.

She chuckled but did as he had indirectly asked and took his cock into her mouth as deep as possible, sucking it hard. A short time later, a powerful wave of blissfulness washed over him as he came in her mouth. She swallowed and continued to suckle until his member softened. Thankful for the support it provided, he leaned heavily against the door, his knees barely able to carry him anymore.

In the meantime, she got up and pressed her body lightly against his, stretching to kiss him softly on the lips.

“Good evening, Admiral,” she breathed.

“Yes, it is, indeed.” He returned the kiss. “What did I do to deserve a greeting like this, Madame President?”

“I figured you’d be in need of some relaxation after everything that happened today. And no matter how many files I read and signed today, I couldn’t shake the feeling that I got nothing done, so I thought I’d make myself useful and get at least something done right.”

“You’re never useless, Laura.” He embraced her.

“On days like this, I’m not sure about that. File after file and yet the piles never get smaller. Once you think a problem is solved, the next pops up.” She sighed.

Gently, he caressed her back. The tension of her muscles didn’t escape him. “Headache?”

“A bit.”

“Let me repay the favour then.” He kissed her forehead.

“You sure you’re up to it?” The mischief in her eyes was obvious.

A groan resonated in his throat. “Incorrigible woman. You planned this, didn’t you?”

Her expression said ‘Who me?”; otherwise, she remained silent.

“Well then, let’s get you to the rack, Madame President, and release some of that tension of yours.”

“Yes, sir.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and eyed him expectantly.

Raising an eyebrow, he stared back. “May I get out of my shoes first?”

Sighing, she stepped back and waited.

Incorrigible indeed.

However, while he unlaced his boots, she stripped down to her panties, discarding blouse, skirt and bra in the direction of the couch.

Whereas he left the pants behind, he pulled the boxers back up. Shedding his jacket and tanks, he heated her body with his eyes. She gave him a slightly self-conscious smile, then shrugged and opened her arms in a silent wish that could almost be considered an order. He shook his head amused, obeyed, though, by picking her up and carrying her to his rack.

With a playfully dramatic wheeze of relief, he dumped her onto the sheets. A giggle fit shook her body upon his mannerism. Smitten, his gaze swept over her. Mirthful Laura warmed his heart. It didn’t happen nearly often enough that he could see her this light-hearted, responsibilities shoved to the back of her mind for the time being and free of her professional façade. She was never more beautiful than at times like this; happiness suited her, and he felt honoured to be the man she shared those moments with.

But all this naked skin begged to be touched and kissed, so he crawled onto the rack over her. Her giggles stopped immediately when she caught sight of his predatory look. Ever so slowly, she raised an eyebrow again, challengingly. Playing with fire – Laura Roslin’s favourite pastime. Taking her up on the challenge, he assaulted her with a fervid kiss, invading her mouth with his tongue. Softly, she began to hum – a sign of enjoyment, a sound he loved. She reached for his buttocks to pull him down on her, but the attempt failed; he resisted. She’d had her fun with him, now it was his turn. Not that he could deny having enjoyed himself under her ministrations, far from it; however, for this part of the game, he was in charge, would overdose his senses with Laura actively and of his own volition. Even though she pushed a bit from time to time, challenged his lead, he knew she enjoyed being on the receiving end just as much as she liked to give.

Sex with Laura was a two-way road, as he had found out soon after they had given up on resisting each other. She had her passive make-love-to-me moments but would always repay in kind later; however, more often than not, she preferred to be an active participant of the delightful game ‘Make Love With Me’. Personally, he couldn’t decide which version he liked best. They both had their merit. for he loved playing with her as much as he loved playing with her body. Tonight, he was sure he’d get a chance for both. Considering that all he had wanted to do when he left the CIC was to collapse into the rack for some hours of uninterrupted sleep, the energy which flooded his body now was kind of frightening. It always amazed him how fast Laura – especially naked Laura, naked sex-demanding Laura – could… motivate… him.

Prying his lips from hers, he stood on his knees and removed her hands from his behind. “You had your time, now it’s my turn,” he stated, pressing her hands into the mattress.

She pouted but seemed to accept his words for the truth. “Well, I’m all yours then, I guess.” She stretched, arching her chest upward. Sultry temptress!

Although he removed her panties, he wouldn’t do her the favour just yet. Payback was a bitch, after all.

He climbed off her and settled next to her on the rack. With an almost ticklingly light touch, he began to trace her curves and drew indefinable patterns on her skin. She tried to relax, but every time he passed a ticklish spot, she tensed. After some time, he had mercy and applied more pressure, gently kneaded her flesh, avoiding all the places where his touch would excite her, though, which frustrated her for his fingers on her skin always excited her as it was. So she hovered somewhere between relaxed and well turned on but said nothing, counting on him to deliver in due time what he teasingly worked around at the moment. Having done her whole front – except for the interesting places, of course – he flipped her onto her stomach, but not without planting a kiss on each nipple: a promise to return and a way to make her squirm merely for his entertainment. Lying on her front, she wriggled against the mattress, trying to find the stimulation he had denied her, them. He pushed his fingers under her, his palms resting on her ribs, and squeezed her nipples.

“Patience, my love,” he whispered as she moaned and pressed harder into his touch. “Just relax for now.” This line got him a snort, but she willed her body into a more relaxed state. Tugging his hands out from under her, he resumed his full body massage on her back, loosening all those knots he knew caused her more than just ‘a bit’ of a headache. Slowly but surely, her body became putty under his ministrations. Running his digits down her sides from the ribcage to her feet and back up on the inside of her legs, he went to massage the part of her he had purposefully neglected so far. Instinctively, she spread her thighs a little bit to allow him better access. He trailed a finger along her wet slit, delighted at how aroused she was by now. Probing, he occasionally dipped a fingertip into her wetness before continuing to rub her labia and clitoris. Moaning, humming and writhing, she filled his senses, heightened his body’s awareness of her, raised the demand in his mind to take her hard right now. Despite showing early signs of arousal, though, his body wasn’t able to fulfil his mind’s desire just yet. Age did have its disadvantages, although he usually tried to look at the positive side of it – this way, he got work done with Laura around tempting him to tell responsibilities and paperwork to frak themselves and jump his redheaded commander in chief instead.

To not be able to have fun in the most active way didn’t equal the inability to have fun at all, and watching, making Laura come undone was a lot of fun.

While his fingers teased her nearer to orgasm, he nuzzled her neck and kissed down her spine. Her moans longer, slightly resembling his name, a thin film of sweat covering her body, she rubbed herself against his hand. Gently biting her shoulder, he pushed two fingers forcefully into her and pressed a fingernail to her clitoris. That was the final shove she had needed to reach fulfilment. Her body trembled as he, not ceasing his stimulations, sent wave after wave of orgasm through her nerves, overloaded her senses, making her feel she was flying. When she began to beg for him to stop, claiming she couldn’t take any more, he slowed his movements, altered his touch to a soft caress and carefully eased her down until she became limp in front of him, sighing contently.

“Thank you,” she rasped, her voice thick with satisfaction.

“My pleasure.” He stretched out beside her, gathering her into his arms, her back to his front. Stroking her endearingly, he lay still and listened to her breathing slowly calming down. Cuddling with naked Laura was one of his favourite ways to spend time, especially at the end of a stressful day. Sadly, it didn’t happen all that often. They couldn’t afford to be even more obvious about their relationship aside from the professional one. He knew his crew to be trustworthy; they would gossip but never with people outside the family bands and shield their Old Man and his lady who had earned their respect, trust and love in her own right. Nonetheless, the two of them had to be careful not to attract the suspicion and wrath of the people. If only they were free…

“Stop thinking,” she admonished him with a teasing note in her voice.

“Sorry.” He kissed her shoulder.

“What were you thinking about?”

“Just dreaming of the future, of freedom and no responsibilities.”

“Not going to happen any time soon, from what I know.”

“I know.”

“We’ll just have to take what we can get in the meantime.” She caressed his forearm and fingers as she wriggled her ass against his groin. “You’re overdressed, Admiral,” she remarked dryly.

“I am? I am.”

Shedding his boxers, he pressed his whole naked frame against her back. “Better?”

“Much.”

She reached behind herself to fondle his hardening member. Reciprocating, he caressed her breasts, tweaked the nipples. Her senses and skin still sensitive from his prior massage, she squirmed against him, moaning softly. Soon, her sounds were joined by his groans when she gripped his fully erect cock before swinging a leg back over his thigh, opening herself to him. Giving in to her all but subtle invitation and his own desire, he pushed into her wetness. In a for now lazy rhythm, their hips rocked together. When he pulled nearly all the way out, he coated a finger with her slickness to tentatively probe her anus with it. Surprised, she tensed for a moment, her inner walls tightening around his erection, sending a jolt of pre-orgasmic bliss through his body, but relaxed fast when she realised his intention. Having both entries penetrated, stimulated, evoked the hardest orgasms in her, and, taking her earlier one into consideration, he figured this to be the safest way to make her come with him again. Deepening his penetration at the same time he curled his finger within her, he caused her to shudder and contract around him. His own distance to the blissful goal was small, to say the least. His mind had been far ahead of his body for quite a while, and the latter was catching up fast in the arousal department. For him, she was an aphrodisiac of the strongest kind. Going slow presented a real problem at times. Today was one of those. Fortunately, slow was the last thing on her mind as well.

Toying with her nipple, he flooded her senses with more sexual stimulation than her mind and body were able to process, and she came harder than he had expected. His body followed suit a moment later as she spasmed around him, rocked against him, moaned his name loudly.

It took a while for both of them to calm down.

Still panting a bit, she turned in his arms and caressed his face tenderly.

“Sorry,” she whispered.

“Hmm?” He blinked sleepily and found her standing next to the rack, wearing nothing but her underwear.

“Quorum took much longer than anticipated.”

“Not your fault.”

“Still, I’m sorry I crashed our plans for the evening. And I’m sorry to wake you, but there’s no way I can fit in here without you moving.”

He moved to the side and lifted the cover for her. Gracefully, she slid in with him, instantly cuddling against him.

“Nice dreams?” she smirked, rubbing her pelvis against his obviously aroused flesh.

“Memories of last week,” he corrected and kissed her passionately. “Missed ya.”

“Sorry. However, I’m here now. So, care to do anything about this?” She pressed closer to him.

Capturing her lips again, he rolled her under him. “Always.”

= End of Chapter 7 =


End file.
